The Lord and his Lady
by ThePureandNobleHouseofBlack
Summary: We all know Tom Riddle/Voldemort and his dark ways. But there's someone we don't know about; Andromeda Knight/Lady Ambrosine. She's the only one who can level up to Tom/Voldy. Every Lord needs his Lady.


**Disclaimer: Tom Riddle/Voldemort doesn't belong to me, sadly, but to the creator of the Potter-universe, J. K. Rowling. Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

I, Andromeda King, was known as Slytherin's Queen. I was how most - if not all - of the other houses depicted Slytherin; rude, cold, judging and down-right evil. I knew I wasn't evil. I just liked the feeling of power. As I always say, '_There is no good and evil, there is only power..and those to weak to see it._' I was currently on my way back to my so called 'second home'. It had been a very . . . eventful summer, if I do say so myself. I had so recently found out that my '_father_' was a Muggle. A _Muggle_?! The most foulest and dirtiest things to walk this planet was my _father_. And mother died (more like murdered) when I was young; she was a witch. I was a half-blood, not a pure-blood like I was once believed. In an act of anger, I lashed out out, killing my father, his wife, and unborn baby. Was I remorseful? No. I had lived with such _filth _all of my life! And to think my mother had died of natural causes; no, my father killed her after finding out she was a witch. So, I think killing him and this second family is justice.

As I was saying before, I was heading to my 'second home' - Hogwarts.

"Andy!" I heard the squeal of the blonde petite girl who was running toward me. I recognized her instantly. Abraxia Malfoy.

"Hello, Abraxia," I tried to give her a real and honest smile, but instead I most likely gave her a pained and forced half-smile. I could tell she knew it was forced - I checked - and she was about to open her mouth to say something, but someone cut her off.

"Abraxia, _cerce_, could you slow down, I mean you literally sprinted - Andy!" An out of breath Evanna Rosier wrapped me in a tight hug. Trudging behind her were Anna Nott, Alexandra Black, Selena Mulciber, Iolanthe Lestrange, and Orista Avery. I guess you could say these girls were my friends, but then I'd be lying.

"Hello," I greeted them.

"You got taller," observed Orista, stupidly. I rolled my eyes. It was a wonder how this girl passed her exams each year.

"Hm, you're a lot more observative, Orista," I noted, dully. Orista grinned as though she had found out the bloke she'd wanted to bed finally accepted her offer.

"You've gotten a lot prettier, too," added Selene. And to my questioning eyebrow raise, she added, "Not that you weren't already, though!"

The others nodded their heads fiercely in agreement.

"No need to tell me something I already know, ladies," I smirked, "Now, let's get on the train before we're stuck here with these Muggles."

That seemed to get them moving as they literally tripped over each other trying to follow after me. I lead the way to our compartment. I had charmed this particular compartment in our second year; it would only open to one of us. No one could enter any way, once they read the plaque. '_Andromeda Knight's and her girls' compartment. Try to enter and you'll feel worse than the Crutacius Curse. Good day to you._' It's safe to say, no one has even bothered trying to enter to this day. Upon reaching my - I mean - _our _compartment, I touched the door and it instantly opened, allowing us to follow in one after the other. I sat down on one side with Abraxia and Alexandra flanking me on either side. The others squished together on the other side. After getting our seating arrangements situated, they jumped into a conversation about something as tedious as boys they were going to bed this year. I, however, had no reason to fantisize about boys. They were just going to get in my way while I gained my power and eventually became the witch everyone feared. I zoned out and my eyes eventually closed.

"Andy! Andy! Andy, get up!"

My eyes flew open at once and I hissed at the light. "What?" I grunted. "If you annoying bints just woke me up to ask me my opinion, you're getting your arses cursed."

"We only woke you 'cause Riddle's waiting outside for you," Iolanthe said, jerking her thumb to the compartment door. "I saw him on my way back in from the bathroom."

"He's only out there to get me for the Prefect meeting," I mumbled. "Well, girls. Looks like I'll be going." I stood up and straightened out my clothes. As I walked to the door cat-calling and suggestives were thrown out. I let a lightning strike the middle of the compartment, silencing them immediately. Satisfied, I opened the compartment door to see Tom Riddle leaning against the opposite wall. He was in my year, a fellow prefect along with myself, and also in my own House, but yet we don't . . . what is that word everyone uses? Socialize? I suppose we don't do much of that. We only communicate in class, during Prefect rounds and sometimes in passing in the corridors. Even though I've been a Prefect with him since last year, I haven't noticed how much he's grown. He used to be so tiny in his younger years. What changed? He was tall, slender and lanky and his face was unremarkably charming. I could never feel anything romantic for him, though. I couldn't. I refused to succumb into teen hormones.

"Do you like what you see, Knight?" his silky voice snapped me out of my stupor. I blinked and I was staring clearly at his smirking face.

"You wish, Riddle," I told him. "Now, come along. We musn't be late."

I lead the way to the Prefect compartment with Tom following behind. The prefect meeting was quite broing, nothing new. Just going over who had what jobs this year. Riddle and myself now had the wonderous job over patrolling around the kitchens. When we were finally dismissed, with out being down-right uncivilized, I sped out of the Prefect compartment and was trying to make my way back to my compartment.

"I shouldn't let a lady walk alone back to her compartment," Tom's chilling voice was in my ear now. I turned half-way and gave him a faux love-sick face.

"Oh, Riddle, you're so sweet," I said, dryly. "But I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. Now go sulk back to your compartment."

"I'm being overly generous today," Tom said. "Don't push it. It's running thin already."

"Oh, I'm _so _scared of the big and bad Tom Riddle," I snickered. "Merlin, help us all."

He gave me an amused look as we walked down the slightly dark corridor. The only sound between us was the sounding of our breathing and the clicking of my boots. When we reached my compartment, we stood in front of each other for a while. I was first to break the silence.

"Well, I'd say 'thank you'," I started, "but that would require me to have a heart. Which I do not acquire."

He let out a deep laugh that would have most girls melting. But, I am not other girls, as you can see. "I wouldn't expect anything less, Andromeda."

I raised an eyebrow, questiongly, "I didn't think we were on a first name basis, _Tom_."

"As I said before," he stepped foward towards me, "I'm being overly generous."

I let out a quiet laugh as he backed me against the wall. I gave him a teasing smirk as he leaned in. I felt soft lips on my cheek and my eyes fluttered closed involuntarily but I didn't let them close for long. I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him roughly away. A look of shock momentarily was on his face before he smirked.

"See you, Andromeda," his voice held a tone of suggestion as he slipped into the darkness. I rolled my eyes as I opened the compartment door. The way he said my name made me think a bit. What was Riddle playing at? I pushed it to the back of my head, however, I had a lot more important things to worry about than how Tom Riddle says my name. Like how the girls were giggling madly ever since I had come in.

"What?" I demanded, threatingly.

"So what's your thing Riddle all of a sudden?" Abraxia said, being the only bold one of the group, besides myself, of course.

"Why's it any of your business anyway, you nosy bints?" I snapped. "To set things _straight _around here, Riddle and I are just prefects, you know this. Why don't you stay out my personal business, eh?"

"Are you sure?" Anna pressed. "That roughing against the door didn't sound like just _prefects_. . . ."

"I told you and you know I hate repeating myself: _Stay out of my personal business!_" I barked. "Now drop it."

Orista opened her mouth to say something but I gave a deadly glare and her mouth snapped shut as quickly as it had opened.

"Now," I started, "Who do you want to take to bed this year?"

With that, they animatedly started talking this bloke in Slytherin and another in Ravenclaw. If they weren't so idiotic, they would've realized that they already had this conversations. But, of course, I recruited the most incompetent girls in history. But they were easy to maniplulate and were brilliant at curses, hexes and jinxes. Ten minutes before the train stopped, we all changed into our uniforms. I fully believed that old coot named Dumbledore likes to see al the birds at Hogwarts arses, because that's how short our skirts are. Maybe my so called friends liked them, but I despised them with all of my might.

"I'm going to go find Riddle," I told my group.

"Don't come back pregnant!" Alexandra called happily. I growled and turned on my heel. As I walked away I heard a chorus of ear-piercing screams and I cackled. Nonverbal and wandless magic was the best.

"What, may I ask, dear, are you cackling about, Knight?"

I rolled my eyes and spun around, knocking heads with the person behind me. I groaned softly as I backed up and met the dark brown eyes. Riddle.

"So, going back to surnames now, Riddle?" I questioned. "Just when I was getting used to you being so 'overly generous'."

"My 'overly generous' mood ran out," he said darkly.

"Well, lucky for me, I have no room for being generous, not even for you, Tommy old dear," I grinned evilly at his deadly glare. That would have sent most people running, but not me. Well, for one, I'm immune to Tom Riddle in general. Secondly, I can give a deadlier glare, not to mention an even deadlier hex.

"You wound me, Drommie," he grinned like he won a million galleons. I scowled and whipped out my thirteen inch mahogany wand and the tip to his forehead.

"Say it again, Riddle," I narrowed my eyes as I pressed my wand harder, "say it again and you'll be dead before you even hit the floor."

He didn't look terrified in the slightest. Instead, he just gave me an amused look.

"Oh, Andromeda, as much as I'd _love _to duel with you," his irritating smirk had returned, "but we must get to the carriages they are gone."

He walked around me, starting walk off the train. I took a deep breath and straightened my uniform strutting behind. I took one step off the train and I cursed. It was pouring, it was freezing and the wind was blowing. As I tried to find a carriage, I felt two arms wrap around me. On instinct, I fired a nonverbal at my captor. I heard the spell hitting its target, a thump, a groaning and a string of curse words. I grabbed my wand out of my boot and muttered, "_Lumos_."

I lowered my lit wand to the ground and the light hit the face of Tom Riddle. I huffed in annoyance.

"What are you doing on the ground, Riddle?" I hissed, nudging the brunette boy in the side, making him groan in pain. "We're supposed to be looking for carriages! We don't have time for this!"

"I was attacked by a crazy witch by the name of Andromeda Knight," he moaned.

"Well you should then know that I don't like to be snuck up on," I told him. "That's important information to know beforehand." I held out a hand to him and he took it.

"Hmph, seems like I _do _have a heart after all," I frowned. "That's not right" - I kneed him in the stomach - "Now it's right."

"You physchotic bitch, are you happy now? I'm probably internally bleeding now," he glared. "Now can we go search for any carriages?"

"I doubt there will be any left," I muttered. "But let's go, I'm freezing my arse off."

With that, we lit our wands and trudged through the stormy weather. I made Riddle carry me halfway because I was getting tired. It was fun hearing his groans of pain. Maybe that's because I'm a physchotic bitch who likes other people's pain. I nearly cried in happiness when we reached the doors to Hogwarts. But, I didn't. Who cries? Crying is weakness and I'm _not _a weak person. Together Riddle and I both pushed the doors to the school opened and also shut them. I cast a drying spell on myself. Riddle did the same.

"What example we're setting for our House, missing half the welcoming feast," Riddle said, sarcastically.

"We should get a medal for that," I added on, snickering. We both chuckled as we walked to the entrance hall. As we walked through the Great Hall doors, all conversation stopped instantly. I ignored it and sat with my girls.

"Oooh, what were you and Riddle -" I silenced Orista with a small crucio. I didn't even bother looking over at Riddle, knowing if I did, everyone would think something happened. So I ate my food and drank, looking like I normally did. The others laughed and were acting jovial like everything was all fun and games. They wouldn't be laughing when I rised to power. I hadn't even noticed I was glaring down at my plate or that the whole Hall had nearly emptied until I was tapped on the shoulder. The tapper was someone I hadn't seen before. Most likely a first year.

"Yes?" I said, a bit rudely.

"That boy over there wants you to hurry up and help him," the girl said rather boldly. I glanced over at Tom to see him looking impatient. I smirked as I stood up.

"Come on, firsties! Follow closely or you'll be killed!" I exclaimed. The frightened young Snakes hurriedly lined up. I spun around, making my robes swish behind me. Tom was going on and telling them helpful information. We reached the bare wall in the dungeons where I said, "Parseltongue. Remember the password or you won't being getting in here!"

Everyone piled in and looked at me expectantly. I launched in telling about how these runts were supposed to keep on Slytherin's pride and never betray another Snake. I told them where their dormirtories were as they scrambled up the respective stairs. As soon as they left, I went up to the sixth year prefects room where I quickly claimed my side and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction. It deals with my OC, Andromeda Knight. She's eventually going to become Lady Ambrosine in the future. I hope you'll like this story and I know this chapter's a bit rushed and stupid, but still review! c:**

**-ThePureandNobleHouseofBlack. xx**


End file.
